1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to devices and methods for administering medicine. Specifically, the disclosure relates to a device for forming a recess in an edible carrier wherein medicine is placed in the recess and the edible carrier combined with the medicine are delivered to the person who needs the medicine. The device is used to help adults and children who have difficulties swallowing pills and capsules
2. Background Information
Many adults and children have difficulties swallowing pills and capsules. This problem is of special concern in nursing homes and other health care facilities where a limited number of professionals have the responsibility to administer medicine to a large number of people. A single patient may need to take multiple prescriptions each day at different times. In this setting, repeated small delays in administering each item of medicine combine to significantly reduce the efficiency of the facility. Some patients with dry mouths or dry throats can generate a large delay in medicine delivery. Just a few large delays each day creates a significant impact on the efficiency of the facility. In an exemplary nursing facility of 100 residents taking medicine three times per day, a five minute delay in 50 percent of the medicine deliveries consumes over twelve hours of nursing time per day. This cost of medicine deliver is enlarged as more and more ailments are treated through prescriptions and when the nurse administering the medicine must ensure the resident has taken the medicine. The same costs are seen in hospitals. These industries thus desire an efficient mechanism and method for administering medicine to patients who have difficulties with swallowing pills in the traditional manner.